Looking handsome
by MorphoGreen
Summary: Wasn't Jim lucky that he had found his 'true love' at the age of 23? (McKirk, OS, Bar AU; or the one in which Bones is a bartender in a strip club and Jim a customer.)


A/N: McKirk OS which wandered through my head like a ghost for days.

* * *

Looking handsome

A good thing of looking handsome was that he got into every club he wanted to. It never mattered how high society it was or how deep in the illegality; how expansive or how cheap, for woman or man's need. He got in, with a blinding smile and a wink, a nice voice, a charming word.

A thing that wasn't so good about looking handsome was that everyone wanted everything of you and Jim definitely hated it to be molested by random people who thought his ass was nice. To be fair, his ass **was** nice but that didn't give strangers the permission to grab it. Jim wouldn't care so much about it, though, if the people would be of his taste.

But Jim? Jim was picky.

He didn't care about people who looked good just as him; what he wanted was someone with that special something. Which was cruddy because it was horribly hard to find a person like that; not people who matched his physically handsomeness, no, because there actually were quite a lot of them but what he wanted: A person with that adventures glint in mysterious eyes.

The last thing Jim expected was to find that person in a small and random strip club.

Behind the bar.

"What can I get you, kid?" The man in question had brown, short hair and that voice was unbearable hot; deep and rough and that accent... Jim already would have fallen for him because of that when the guy looked up, catching Jim's eyes and holding the stare. There it was, the adventure Jim had been looking for for years. The glint of secrets, shared over glasses of whiskey, a spark of knowledge about everything and everyone.

It took Jim two minutes to react to the question which made the bartender smile. The reaction Jim managed then made the smile become a smirk.

"Your number would be awesome." Jim leaned against the bar, flashing his best and most seductive grin. Normally, girls would drop dead after a hysterical laugh and giggle contest and every guy would at least blush. Jim was _stunned,_ completely _shocked_ **out of his mind** that all this guy did? Was to laugh at him.

"Oh darlin', you're to young for me." The bartender said and grinned again while he dried a few glasses, "Do you want something to drink or not?" This time Jim nodded. He sat down on one of the stools, folding his hands before him on the counter.

"A beer, please."

"What a surprise." The man said, grabbed a bottle and placed it on a coaster. It was then that Jim noticed the two small silver bracelets and the wristwatch the bartender wore (_no ring~)_ and that the guy was tanned.

That man is like walking porn, Jim thought and it was a surprise to him that he couldn't bring himself to care about the actual show behind him, with dancing and stripping people. The moving muscles under that tight black shirt of the bartender already made Jim half-hard; something no strip show could ever manage. That body in front of him, those biceps and that neck and face made Jim squirm a little. He took his beer and drunk half of it at once. That again, amused the bartender.

"Pretty thirsty, huh?"

"Well, I just checked you out and decided that you're out of my league but I still want to flirt with you so I definitely need liquid courage to do that." Jim said and smirked while one eyebrow of the man behind the bar rose.

"If you want to get off, kid, watch the show. It's pretty cool." The man pointed at the stage behind Jim but Jim himself didn't even turn around. His eyes stayed fixed on the bartender.

"It's boring, it's always the same. I've seen it before. But you? I've never seen you here." And that was true; Jim was so stunned by all of this because the guy was new. The old bartender, some normal and boring person seemed to be replaced by some demigod.

Said demigod snorted at his words.

"Okay. Boring. Good to know, I'll tell the management so they can fix it and make it more interesting for you."

"As long as you're not in it? It's not going to be any different nor more interesting."

While they talked the first performance had ended, a new one started and girls were replaced my men, the music became faster but still, Jim couldn't care much. He was completely consumed by the bartender and oh my, was that weird.

His words seemed to caught the interest of the demigod (what the hell was the guys name?!) because those hazel eyes stared intensely at Jim as if they were trying to figure something out. Jim blushed _BLUSHED _at that.

Another glass was now clean and dry and put in a shelf by those handsome hands and Jim followed their actions.

"Come back on Friday."

Jim nearly had spitted out the beer he was about to drink and started coughing; which made the other one laugh. Again. Seemed that Jim was a huge joke, today.

"Oh kid, you're always so easy to throw of balance?"

Jim got himself back together, getting air back in his lungs. He was so damn sure that first, his face was red like an alert signal and second, he just lost every chance to get to know the demigod better. He made himself be an idiot, he made himself ridicule. No way such a-

"By the way, my name is Leonard. Leonard McCoy but my friends call me Bones." And then there was. That. Hand. Waiting for him to grab it and Jim did. Thing was, he forgot to let go and neither did he introduce himself. The bartender- _Leonard "Bones" McCoy_ thought it was hilarious.

"Not going to tell me your name?"

"Jim." He looked up and into Bones eyes, "James. Jim. James Tiberius Kirk. But everyone calls my Jim, because James sounds so serious. And barely anyone knows about my second name." With that introduction it became official that Jim no longer was the definition of awesomeness but of ridiculousness.

Bones sent another smiles his way which seemed to be contagious because Jim couldn't hide his own.

"So, Friday. You're in the show on Friday?" He asked, taking another sip of his beer. He slightly was annoyed of the song which was played because it was cheap and boring and Jim himself had once stripped to it.

"No, I'm not. I'm the _bartender_, remember that, Jim. I'm not doing any shows _on_ _stage_." Bones said and put the towel away. He got himself a glass and filled it with Bourbon because the club wasn't full and his shift was soon to be over anyway, no one would care if he got himself a drink.

Jim frowned and couldn't figure out what the other man meant.

"Huh? Then why should I-" But it snapped in his mind because Bones had a weird way of pronouncing the words. It wasn't 'I'm _not_ _doing_ shows on stage.' it was 'I'm not doing any shows _on_ _stage_.' which implied that Bones did shows somewhere else.

"Friday is my day off, kid." Bones winked at Jim and took a sip of his own drink, leaning on the counter and into Jim's personal space. Jim was frozen in place and couldn't believe what he just heard. Was Bones telling him what he thought Bones was telling him? Because that would be-

"Amazing! So we have a date on Friday!" It was settled, no matter what Bones would say now.

"So, do I get your number?" Jim asked and grinned more brightly then before which got him another laugh, a real one coming from heart, rumbling through Bones chest.

"Oh boy, you really want to take the risk on dating _me_? I'm already done with my first divorce and I'm probably ten years older then you are."

"Which tells me your ex is the stupidest person in existence and that you had ten more years experience I can profit from. So hell yes, let's date." Jim's reply came fast and it was serious because this? Was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to him in his whole life. Bones' eyes shone at him as if the man tried to figure him out down to his soul.

Jim held his smile in place when he put the beer bottle down, moving his head slightly to the side. It was like the word 'dare!' was written in Bones lips and so Jim did because he never had been someone who would back off of a challenge. Not a challenge like _that_.

The kiss was pretty short and soft but it was one and it sent sparks through Jim's body like nothing else ever did.

When they separated Bones looked at him as if he was crazy but it was obvious that it wasn't Jim alone who had that crazy twirling feeling in his stomach.

"So. When's your shift over?" Jim asked and wondered slightly how his plan for the evening had been destroyed so easily. How could 'drink and watch a strip show' become 'get home with the bartender and see how it goes' in seconds?

"Actually, it's over now."

That was all the permission Jim needed, really, to grab Bones by his collar and kiss him senseless.

A good thing of looking handsome was that he got into every club he wanted to. It never mattered how high society it was or how deep in the illegality; how expansive or how cheap. He got in, with a blinding smile and a wink, a nice voice or a charming word.

A thing that wasn't so good about looking handsome was that everyone wanted everything of you and Jim definitely hated it to be molested by random people who thought his ass was nice. To be fair, his ass **was** nice but that didn't give strangers the permission to grab it. Jim wouldn't care so much about it, though, if the people would be of his taste.

But Jim? Jim was picky.

He didn't care about people who looked good just as him; what he wanted was someone with that special something. Which was cruddy because it was horribly hard to find a person like that; not people who matched his physically handsomeness, no, because there actually were quite a lot of them but what he wanted? Was a person with that adventures glint in mysteriou-

"Get your hand off my boyfriends ass! And you stop grinning like a fool Jim, I'm a bartender not a bodyguard!"

Wasn't he lucky that he had found such a person at the age of 23?

**~END~**


End file.
